Angel Or Devil
by decoruslamia
Summary: The golden trio find a battered girl in the fobidden forest. Everyone is talking about her, the 'The Blond Hair Beauty' they call her. But who exactly is she? And what does she have to do with Draco Malfoy?
1. PROLOGUE

Disclaimers:  
  
All characters belong to J. K. Rowling apart from Desdemona and Delando.

* * *

Prologue"Desdemona, I am very disappointed in you. And I'll tell you this I had very high expectations".  
  
She looked up at his snake like features.  
  
Half her blond hair crimson and stuck to her head with all her blood.  
  
Desdemona glared at him, her eyes the colour of glacier ice.  
  
Slowly he stood and came towards her. Desdemona struggled but his Death Eaters held tight. 'I guess all the training I've done in martial arts won't help me now'.  
  
All her other powers that came with her heritage had gone; he had taken care of that with his dark and powerful spells. The bastard.  
  
Here he was, her mentor the one that took her in. the one that raised her when her father didn't give a damn. Now here uncle Voldie was, trying to kill her, just because she had gone against one little order. She didn't think it would matter at the time. Showed how much she knew.  
  
Lord Voldemort roughly titled up her chin with one of his horrid finger, that's if that what you would call them.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw her father, his eyes glazed over as always. Not once letting you see into the black bottomless pit that was his soul.  
  
"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" The Dark Lord roared. Desdemona turned her full attention to him. Narrowing her eyes and bearing her fangs at him.  
  
"No" She said simply.  
  
His eyes bulged as he hissed at her.  
  
"I won't let you frighten me Voldemort". There was a collection of gasps and whispers from their audience.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!1"  
  
She smirked. He sneered at her and muttered something inarticulate.  
  
A burning sensation then started in her stomach. She started coughing blood as he hit, cut her, raped her and threw unforgivable curses at her. But not once did she ever give him the satisfaction of screaming out.  
  
Finally he finished. The Death Eaters that were holding her instantly let go. Desdemona tumbled ungracefully to the floor.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes cold as stone, bracing herself for what was going to come.  
  
"Bye, bye, my sweet child" he whispered "Avada kedavra".  
  
Her whole body felt like it was on fire. She crawled towards the door. She could hear him laughing behind her but she didn't care, she knew she was dying but she had never heard of it taking so long for one to die from the certain curse.  
  
Desdemona fumbled with the door handle. It flung open. The cool air of Knockturn alley burned her lungs.  
  
She could feel Voldemort's confusion, could feel he was coming after her.  
  
Hastily searching her cloak for her wand she got up and stood on shaking feet, then quickly apparated to the first place she could think of, the one place she ever felt safe since she was a little girl.  
  
Once concealed in the eerie trees she fainted.

* * *

Author's note: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. FOUND

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to J. K. Rowling that is apart from Desdemona and Delando.

* * *

Found.**

* * *

"I can't believe that greasy git gave us detention" Harry moaned, emerging from the eerie dungeons. "I know all we were trying to do was to help Neville with his potion" Hermione put in matter-of-factly.  
  
"Bloody git" Ron muttered. "And look there's another git" he continued as Malfoy pasted them. Luckily, Malfoy didn't hear them. For some reason he hadn't said anything to anyone at all, but he seemed to be off in his own world for the past three days.  
  
"You know we always could-" Ron started.  
  
"No Ron leave him alone" Hermione interrupted him, staring at Malfoy in concern.  
  
"Maybe Ron's right. This would be a perfect opportunity to get him back for- " Harry quickly shut up as Hermione gave him a stern glance, much like McGonagall's.  
  
They swiftly reached the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron started pilling food onto his plate and then stuffing it in his mouth, sending food flying everywhere. Hermione stared at him her eyes disbelieving, her mouth hanging open. Harry leaned forward and closed it. "Really Hermione, you should be used to his eating habits by now"  
  
Hermione broke out into a grin but quickly hid it when Ron looked at the both of them curiously.  
  
Swallowing his food and taking a gulp of drink out of his goblet, Ron asked "so Harry are you going to get that new broom, the-" he cut off when he felt a ice cold hand on his shoulder.  
  
Hermione looked up to find raven eyes boring down into her own soft brown ones.  
  
"Professor Snape?" Harry inquired, breaking the staring contest between Hermione and the Potion Master.  
  
He sneered at the three of them, oblivious to the fact that everyone in the Great Hall watched the exchange, even the teachers. As it was _very_ rare for Snape to approach the Gryffindor table, Professor Dumbledore could not remember the last time he had done that, this was a scene that would go down in history, 'The most hated teacher in all of Hogwarts talking at the Gryffindor table', even if he was just giving out detention.  
  
"You-" he in turn pointed at Neville, Harry, Ron and Hermione "-will severe detention all this week, starting with tonight. You will meet Hagrid at 7:00 o'clock sharp, do you understand?"  
  
They all nodded, fearing what he would do if they didn't.  
  
With one last smirk he walked out of the Great Hall, robes billowing behind him.  
  
The four of them looked away from where the professor had been moments before and looked at each other. They groaned and then ate their meal in silence avoiding the Slytherins, who where staring intently at them, all except one, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Numbly they walked together to Hagrid's hut, Neville slightly behind the trio.  
  
"'Arry, Ron, 'Ermione, Neville, 'ow are ya all?  
  
They look at him blankly, he chuckled "Oh it's not that bad".  
  
"Hagrid, do you remember our first year at all" Harry exclaimed loudly.  
  
He laughed harder. They all rolled their eyes and shared a look.  
  
Hagrid suddenly shouted, sending them at least four feet into the air. "Mr. Malfoy, hurry up, everyone will think ya are a snail"  
  
There was Malfoy walking slowly towards them, dragging his feet behind him. Hermione frowned at him then looked away.  
  
"What is Malfoy bloody doing here" Ron yelled.  
  
"Language weasel" Draco glared with a look that could kill pigeons in mid- air.  
  
Hagrid started laughing again "He turned a professor into a frog".  
  
"She deserved it" Draco muttered.  
  
They all laughed at this, even Draco. All of them forgetting they were enemies with Malfoy for a moment.  
  
Slowly leaving behind their hysterics they nervously stomped into the forbidden forest.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

* * *

I growled, 'why the fuck did I have to do this. After all hI had in fact done everyone a favour. They only people that like that damn professor were two Gryffindor's, Lavender and..........umm.........umm.......and someone.  
  
I wandered through the ghostly trees, following a muddy path.  
  
'Where the fuck is she, I heard that Voldemort had tried to kill her and somehow she had escaped, she was defiantly stronger then everyone thought she was, that was for sure. But I heard people saying she was just a lucky bitch. Which she isn't, they just don't think what will happen to her, they don't think of how she will be running away all of her young life from him. I wish her luck'.  
  
'What the hell is that?'

* * *

End of P.O.V

* * *

Draco, Neville and the golden trio were now deep into the forest.  
  
They could see something, under the swaying trees.  
  
A white blond/ red head. The something resembled a body, a female body, you could see that by what she was wearing, I mean what guy in their right mind would wear a leather corset, other then a gay one.  
  
She was covered, head to foot, in blood, it stained her skin and mattered her hair. Surrounding her there was a puddle of blood, her blood, making the ground go a dark crimson.  
  
Harry looked over to Malfoy, who was staring at the body intently, scanning over it as if trying to work something out.  
  
Hermione's voice startled both Harry and Draco out of their thoughts. "HAGRID!!!" she called.  
  
Harry snapped back into his thoughts when he heard Malfoy called out "Des" he broke out into a run, then knelt down beside her and gently picked her up.  
  
Hagrid's footsteps got closer, trees smacking down as he trampled them. He took one look at the girl in Draco's arms and then took her from him and hurriedly ran back to the castle with Draco and the others not far behind him.

* * *

**Author's note: Another chapter done. Please review otherwise I will think you do not like it and not bother to continue it.**


	3. HOSPITAL WING

**Disclaimers: I only own Desdemona and Delando and the plot everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Chapter 2:  
FOUND PART II.

* * *

"Albus, Albus, ALBUS!" Hagrid exclaimed, slightly out of breath from running all the way to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Oh, dear Merlin" he whispered at spotting the youthful girl in Hagrid's arms. "Well what do you think you're doing just standing there? Get her to the hospital wing" both Professor Dumbledore and Draco yelled in union. The golden trio masked their surprise at the professor's outburst and did as told.  
  
-----. In The Hospital Wing .-----  
  
Draco paced his hair flying into his eyes as he shouted in fury. "WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! GET OUT!"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville all took a step back, with a mixture of surprise, fury and fear on their faces.  
  
Madam Pomfrey's head came out from behind a curtain. "Will you please keep the noise down, Mr. Malfoy".  
  
"I WILL WHEN THEY GET OUT" Draco bellowed, throwing his hands into the air in frustration. The portraits jumped.  
  
"We are not leaving in till someone tells us what is going on" Harry proclaimed, standing his ground, calm as ever.  
  
"Harry" Dumbledore spoke softly "this has nothing to do with you" at this Draco smirked "Mr. Malfoy stop your smirking, this isn't the time or the place".  
  
Malfoy looked down at his feet, a very _rare _thing for him to do. "Are you doing to _tell _them to leave soon?" he asked.  
  
"Professor, I am not leaving, you have shut me out of to many things. I will _not_ let you do the same this time. _So I am staying_ in till I know who she" he nodded his head towards the curtained-off section of the wing "is and what _happened_ to her" Harry concluded, not once letting any weakness show. 

The headmaster sighed in exasperation. "But Harry, as I have already said this does _not concern you_, yet" he said the last word in barely over a whisper but they still heard him.  
  
Both Draco and Harry started talking at once.  
  
"What do you mean it doesn't concern him yet?"  
  
"So it does concern me"  
  
"When will it concern him?"  
  
"I might as well stay then"  
  
"Why would it concern him?"  
  
"SILENCE". They shut up "How many times do I have to tell you, I am working here, and it is very hard work, she is very badly beaten, so I need to concentrate if I am to heal her. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" with this Madam Pomfey turned on her heel and walked back into the curtains.

"Sorry Madam Pomfey" they all chorused, even Dumbledore.  
  
They slowly sat down in a row of chairs that had magically appeared only to be disturbed by the doors opening.  
  
In walked two men, both dressed all in black, one a little shorter then the other. Draco quickly stood up and led the shorter one over to a corner.  
  
The older one was left, his eyes where as black as hell as was his hair. He held a looked of fury on his face. "They are not doing their detention" the professor stated, coldly.  
  
"I know that Severus" Dumbledore said, emotionally drained from his earlier arguments with his students.  
  
Snape glanced over the curtains, concern replacing the fury on his face. "How bad is she exactly?" he asked, concern lacing his voice, a sound that was hardly ever heard.  
  
"Why? What do you have to do with it?" Harry said, now on his feet, his voice like ice.  
  
Snape looked mildly surprise but quickly hid it. "I think the question is Potter, what precisely are _you _doing here?"  
  
"I.....I...I..." Harry trailed off, stumped.  
  
A look of triumph on his face, Snape sat and turned his attention to the two boys in the corner, who were whispering furiously.  
  
Harry turned his attention to them as well. The stranger now had his hood down. Harry studied the stranger closely, he had never seen him before. But he looked strangely familiar. His dishevelled raven hair fell in his eyes frequently. His eyes were a vibrant green very close to the colour Harry's were.  
  
Suddenly the stranger punch the wall with his fist, the stone producing cracks under the impact. Harry looked at the _stone_ wall in amazement and he was pretty sure Ron and Neville were doing the same.  
  
They came towards them. You could practically feel the tension between the two of them.  
  
The stranger collapsed on one of the chairs, totally ignoring the looks he got from the others.  
  
Neville was the first one to break the awkward silence. "Excuse me, but who are you?" he asked rather rapidly.  
  
The black haired stranger turned his head towards Neville. After studying him for a moment he decided to answer. "The name's Delando" he drawled and stuck out his hand.  
  
Neville shook it.  
  
"Really? That's my favourite name, you know" this came from Hermione. She was looking at him in a dreamy like way, much like Luna's normal stare when she looked or more liked drooled over Ron.  
  
"Ah....hah" Delando fidgeted, a 'save me' look on his face.  
  
Draco snickered but stopped when he heard a scream coming from behind the curtains.

* * *

** Author's Note: many thanks to my reviewers, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. TEARING

**Sorry about the late update. Normal disclaimer.**

It seemed to Harry that in less then a second both Draco and Delando had crossed the distance to the curtains and ripped them down. Harry rushed up behind them trying to help but what he saw on the bed made him freeze in his tracks.

The blood had now been cleaned off of her but it didn't make a difference because the girl's nails were lashing out opening all the healing wounds.

Delando was struggling with her, desperately trying to make her stop ripping at her skin. Ron pushed Harry out the way and grabbed a hand that Delando had let go of.

Eyes widening, Delando shouted "no" but her foot was already twisting its way out of the sheets and snapping out to connect with Ron's chest.

'Merlin she's strong' was the only thought that went through Harry's and Hermione's mind as they watched Ron's body smash into the wall 5 metres away.

Signing Snape strolled into the store room and came out holding a little vial filled with a funny looking orange substance. Seeing and hearing that she had stop screaming and shut her mouth he ordered Draco to open her mouth.

Draco, not liking to be told what to do glared at him.

"Or" Snape continued "would you rather we let her kill herself" gesturing in the direction of the struggling girl in Delando's arms.

Nodding at Snape, Draco gently opened her mouth avoiding her now sharp teeth.

* * *

Dimly feeling something trickling down her throat. Desdemona started to cough and fight more. But each time she would fling one of here limbs out she found that there was a barrier stopping her.

Opening her eyes she just saw black. She quickly snapped them shut.

"What the hell?" she muttered to find out she now couldn't make a sound even though she'd had been screaming a few minutes ago.

A image came floating into her mind of a white-haired man. 'Father?'

Another image nearly identical to the first followed. She couldn't put a name to that one. Slowly she reached out to touch the image to find that the face was real.

The background cleared and she saw stonewalls and a few other people that she didn't recognize. Looking back to the nearly identical boy she remembered.

"Draco" she whispered. 'Yes I can talk!' Looking around again she added "where the fuck am I?"

* * *

Sharing a worried look with Delando, Draco answered "you're at Hogwart's hospital wing Des"

"Where?"

"Hogwarts. You remember we used to go here as kids in the summer holidays to annoy the hell out of Delando" Draco informed her exchanging another look.

"Delando?" she asked, frowning.

"You remember me don't you?" Delando said his tone soft.

"No sorry I don't"

The second the words had escaped her lips Delando fell back as if he had been slapped.

"Don't mess about Desdemona" Snape harshly told her.

Coughing slightly she replied "I'm not messing about, I don't know him" noticing her reflection in a mirror she frowned again "what happened?"

"We were hoping you could tell us that" Delando said looking down at the floor.

"I'll get her a remembering potion" Snape told the headmaster.

Professor Dumbledore nodded "Let's just hope it works".

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**


	5. SHALLOW

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry potter universe. I own the characters Desdemona and Delando.

A/N: Yes, I know it's really short and it's been a really long time but it's a chapter.

The loose fitting white gown the Madam Pomfrey had donned her in, gently flowed around her fragile body. She had also noticed that the vast number of Egyptian bracelets that had covered her lower arms had been removed. Both of her eyebrows curved down at this and her mouth shaped into a scowl. Paying no attention to the bitter cold, she hurriedly made her way through the ancient hallways of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With each step she was reminded of a single person, this person was somewhere in this castle and was calling out to her.

"Where do you think your going? It's past curfew!" A seemingly tall man in a portrait called out to her. His dark eyes pierced into her skin from his antique frame as he tapped his foot in impatience.

She spared him a solitary look and carried on in disregard.

* * *

The cool water surrounded his feet as he swished them from side to side. Draco was lost in his thoughts as his legs slowly froze from the cold. Delando's voice swam in circles in his head. He knew that it was the essence of truth. After what had happened in the past, he shook his head. No, I can't be accused that that was my entire fault, as it wasn't in the slightest.

The wind seemed to join in, backing up Delando's word with a vengeance. It went on over and over until Draco had to cover his ears to try and block it out. Screams resounded throughout his head. He was flung back onto the wet grass bank while the pitch became louder and louder. Pictures came with the sound. Draco was swept with confusion as the realisation that these were memories knocked him down to reality.

A raven flew; a red flash came and went leaving dots in Draco's vision. The raven ruffled its midnight black feathers. It blinked its obsidian eyes, slowly, almost daringly, before tumbling into a lake.

Something wrapped around Draco's shoulders, jolting him out of this absurd sight. He lay, panting on the bank of the lake. Turning his head to the side, he spotted a giant tentacle around him. Hesitantly he rose, his wet items of clothing sticking to him. Bewilderment clouded his eyes; after all he never went into the water.

Caught around his torso were his silky black sheets. His body was strewn across the mattress. Making him look restless, like he had been tossing and turning since the time he had falling on the bed.

Desdemona gently stroked his hair which fell like a curtain around his gaunt face. An empty vial was position on the bedside cabinet. A simper graced her lips. She lowered herself beside him, her alabaster arm tightening it's self around his chest.

* * *

She furiously stabbed her quill on the parchment, causing the quill to break through the parchment and pierce the old ebony table, needless to say it snapped. Hermione signed, that was the eighth one tonight. Digging around in her bag, she searched for another. Flipping open another book that had recently been checked out the library, the new quill worked on jotting down notes.

These notes where full of things that made no sense to Hermione. But every single one of them pointed in the direction of where she thought it would.

Harry looked over Hermione's head, giving Ron a worried glance. Ron just looked back at him blankly, his eyes wide in lack of understanding. Shaking his head at him, Harry went back to reading some of the notes Hermione had made over her shoulder.

"Oi, Harry," Ron leaned over and whispered hoping to not disturb Hermione.

Looking back at him and away from the parchment Harry asked, "What?"

"Do you think she's going to help me with my Potions homework tonight?"

Harry looked at him in disbelief and rolled his eyes.

* * *

The moon shun in his eyes as he watch a lone figure swiftly run towards the castle. Smirking, Delando was swallowed in his own contentment at having played with his toy so skilfully. Jumping down from the window sill he stepped into the fireplace. Softly whispering his destination he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 


End file.
